The Lighting Dragon
by SSJ3 Jeamscy
Summary: Arashi Ryu is a part of the Dragon Clan and what if he starts to fall in love with the princess of the uchiha clan OC x sastsuki
1. Prologue

_**So this is my first fanfic so bare with me. This is a OC x Sasuke's sister. My OC will have a strong lighting release and will be guided by a Dragon spirit so he won't be able to summon Dragons.**_

 _ **He's part of the Ryu clan a clan that I made up. The clan's hijustu allows him to gain a power up. His power up is he can has lighting armor and a faster reaction time. He automatically gains enhanced hearing and scent.**_

"Human Talking"

' _Human thinking'_

 **"Biju/Summon talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

 _ **"Ninjustu"**_

 _ **Before the fanfic starts here is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto but all OCs are mine. After all of this said onto the fanfic.)()()()()(**_

Ryu, Arashi is a boy of 8 eight years old. Ryu is 4'8 and he's lonely but he's an hyper adventurous kid which explains why he's in the forest that's on the eastern side of the village by himself. He has a dream and that dream is to become on the strongest shinobi the world has seen. He has white hair which was in a bowl cut but he grew it out unevenly and he has black eyes. His family lives on the border of The Land of Fire and The Land of Tea in a small village. It was a quite and peaceful place until one day he came back from exploring and he saw his village on fire. He ran towards the his house as fast as he can. ' _Mom ,Dad please be okay.'_ As he ran towards his house he saw the villagers on lying on the ground dead all of them. He reached his house as he saw his mom being hold down on the ground by the 5 bandits and his dad lying there dead in front of the house with a large gash going from his shoulder to his abdomen. He did in the bushes when he saw one on of the bandits looking his way. His mom was screaming and struggling to get them off her. Arashi was silently crying from the where he was standing when he saw his mom getting tied up.

While still in hearing range he heard one of the bandits say "When we get back to base we should rape her, and keep her with us until we raid another village and when we do we should kill her after." The bandits nodded in agreement.

Arashi's mom eyes widened and tears started to pour out of her eyes. After hearing this Arashi stopped crying and balled up his fists and glared at them with killing intent. Red lighting started to pour out of his body and his eyes pupils turned into slits and his iris turned red and his nails and canines got sharper.

He heard a deep and raspy voice say **"Kill them. They killed your dad and they're going to rape your mom and kill her afterwards."**

"NO! I won't kill them as much as they harmed my village and family I refuse to kill another person" said Arashi.

The thing with the deep voice just snorted and said **"Pathetic."**

Arashi couldn't hear the voice anymore. He saw the one of the bandits knocking out his mother with the hilt of the sword.

He ran at them and punched one in the face which knocked him out and ducked as a sword was zooming over his head and elbowed the bandit in the stomach that was holding the sword. The bandit coughed out spit and dropped his sword and he fell down and he started to clutch his stomach. The three remaining bandits charged at him. One of them did a vertical slash and he sidestepped and dashed in front of the bandit and punched him the face which knocked the bandit into a tree headfirst which killed the bandit. The second one tried to stab him in the back of the head but Arashi tilted his head to his left as the sword cut his right cheek. He did a 180 degree turn to his left and gave the bandit a right hook which knocked out the 2nd bandit. The 3rd bandit hit the white haired boy in face and Arashi groaned in pain as he stumbled backwards clutching his face. 'Shit that fucking hurts' thought the boy. He looked at the bandit and charged at him the bandit charged too. The bandit was holding his sword in a position that seemed like how somebody would do a bayonet charge. At the last second Arashi ducked under it and punched the bandit in the stomach as hard as he can. His punch was so strong that it lifted the bandit off his feet. With all the bandits knocked out well 1 of them died but still you get the point.

Arashi noticed that that the lighting surrounding him disappeared and he was feeling a bit tired. Arashi untied his mom and he woke her up. When she woke up and saw the bandits on the ground either dead or knocked out near her she was startled. She looked at Arashi and noticed that he has a bruise on his left cheek and a cut on his other cheek that had blood pouring out of it.

Arashi's mom goes by the name Hiruko Ken. She's 5'5 and 26 years old which is 3 years younger and 4 inches shorter than her deceased husband. She has C-cup breasts, black eyes and brown hair.

"Arashi did you defeat them?" He nodded in response to Hiruko's question. Hiruko looked at him and she had smile on her face and ruffled his hair. Arashi smiles and goes to give his mom a hug and he passes out before he lost all consciousness he heard his mom scream his name. Arashi woke up in a cave and he saw a path that was lit because of the torches on the wall. Arashi walked down the path for 5 minutes until he reached a door. He opened the door and behind it was a red welsh dragon. Said welsh dragon was looking at Arashi. **"Yo."** Arashi's eyes widened and he did what most eight years old did. He screamed.

 **"Hey kid can you do me a favor and shut up before I eat you."** The black eyed boy stopped screaming and gulped.

 **"Thank you. Now as to why you're here I need to talk to you."**

"What for?"

 **"You remember the power that you used to defeat the bandits?"** Arashi nodded. **"Well that power is from your clan the Ryu clan. Stay quiet until I'm done talking."** Arashi was about to say something until he told Arashi that.

 **"As I was saying that power comes from your clan. The Ryu clan. Us dragons gave the Ryu clan our powers so they can defend themselves during the clan war long ago. In return every time a dragon dies their soul goes to a new born baby so they can live and teach the baby how to use our power but when the holder of the dragon spirit dies the dragon spirit dies with it. The only when to counter this is if the holder has a child.**

"So you're going to teach me how to use my powers."

 **"Yep!"**

"Alright" the white haired kid was jumping around and doing a weird victory dance.

 **"But first thing first we have to go to Konoha so you can go the Academy and become a Hidden Leaf Ninja. Oh before I forget my name is**

 **Ddraig."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Human Talking"

' _Human thinking'_

 **"Biju/Summon talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

 _ **"Ninjustu"**_

 _ **Before the fanfic starts here is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto but all OCs are mine. After all of this said onto the fanfic.**_

* * *

It has been 1 month since Arashi has meet Ddraig and today is Arashi's first day of joining the Academy and his 3rd day of being in Konoha.

 **"You're nervous aren't you" asked the dragon.** The white haired boy in return said 'Yeah what if I am.'

 **"I'll tell you to stop being nervous and by the way you're going to** **run into a girl."**

'What?'

True to Ddraig's word he bumped into a girl and he made her drop her stuff

"Oof/ow"

"Hey watch where you're going' said the girl.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going." Arashi lifted himself up and reached out his hand to help her get up.

"Yeah I can tell you seemed a little dazed." "I know I was thinking about stuff. Oh yeah. My name Arashi. Arashi Ryu."

The girl answered in return "Izumo. Izumo Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Izumo." "Likewise."

"So are you going to the Ninja Academy?"

"Yep".

"Likewise." I'm forced to though because I'm an Uchiha. Well more specifically the daughter of the head of the Uchiha clan and the Leader of Konoha's Police Force. So I lots of people looking are looking at to me and my twin brother with eyes that are saying 'I expect great things from you.'' Arashi's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. The only thing he can think was that he was talking to a girl that means a lot in this village. "Well we should probably go to the Academy right now if not we're going to be late." Arashi could only nod and he followed her to the academy.

Arashi entered the room and sat down all the way in the back. Izumo sat in the front with her brother Sasuke Uchiha. Everbody was waiting for the teacher to come in. So people were talking and most of the girls were drooling over Sasuke and the boys were drooling over Izumo except the Nara Aburame a blonde boy and the Hyuga. a few minutes later a chunnin came in the room. The chunin had a scar across his nose. "My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor for the next four years now introduce yourselves."

Half a hour later every body introduce themselves. Arashi only paid attention to a few people and ignored the others . The only ones he paid attention to are the clan heirs and a pink haired girl because of how much she screams, and a blonde boy because of how loud he was.

Shikamaru Nara is the heir of the Nara clan. The Nara clan are amazing strategists. They can control shadows as well, but they're awfully lazy.

Choji Akimichi is the heir of the Akimichi clan who use their partial expansion jutsu for brute force. Choji though is an exception because he's extremely nice and doesn't like to harm people.

Ino Yamanaka heir of the Yamanaka clan can use their mind jutsu to make people lose their minds or go inside it to gather intel or control their bodies. But like the rest of the female population in their class she's a fangirl.

Hinata Hyuga is the heir of the Hyuga clan. They're known for their 360 degree vision and their fierce taijustu but the problem is she's extremely shy and timid.

Kiba Inuzuka heir of the Inuzuka clan known for their nin-kens. He's brash and arrogant.

Shino Aburame heir f the Aburame clan known for their uses of bugs and like the rest of his clan he's quiet and only talks when he needs to.

Naruto Uzumaki the deadlast of the class and the pariah of the village. He's loud and obnoxious with lots of chakra and stamina.

Sasuke Uchiha brother of Izumo Uchiha and the heir of the Uchiha clan. He's a non-social kid as far as Arashi can tell.

Sakura Haruno a civilian with no ninja training and a fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha. So she's likely to die in the field first.

Izumo Uchiha the younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. She's like Sasuke but a bit more social.

Saboru Sarutobi the eldest grandson of the Third Hokage and heir of the Sarutobi Clan. He's nice and friendly character.

After every body introduced themselves Iruka decided their first lesson will be history

and this is the class' response "UGHHH". Iruka just laughed wickedly.

5 minutes in Arashi just fell asleep on the desk and he went inside his mindscape.

"Yo what's up Ddraig you kinda went silent when I met Izumo." **"Sorry about that I was thinking about your training regiment and a way for you to control your lighting since the lighting you use is flowing through your whole body. Oh. Almost forgot there's 3 types of lighting in this case. The first one is red which is beginner and none to little control. The second is blue lighting which moderate to advanced control. Finally there is apprentice to master control which is black lighting.**

"Okay that's actually pretty cool. But how long will it take me." **"2 years at the least but there's something you should know on the 3rd stage you also get the ability to control fire which would take you 3 years to master at the least."**

"Okay that sounds pretty badass but what's the cost." **" Hmph. You're pretty smart for a kid. To fully control your third lighting form you must complete the Dragon Trial and you have a 50% chance of dying.** "But how? Aren't you guys extinct?" **"Yes angv4d no."** Arashi has a puzzled face. "Explain." demanded Arashi. **Like I said earlier every time a dragon dies their spirit goes to a new born baby from the Ryu Clan . There's something I didn't mention that is if a member of the Ryu clan dies they return as a Dragon but they can't go to this Realm instead they go to the Dragon Realm called Gehenna and the only way to go there is by getting summoned by one of the Dragon Elders. There's something else you are not the sole survivor the Ryu Clan there's more out there.** "How do you know?" **"I don't know how to explain but it's a weird feeling it's like as if I can sense them."**

"Okay well if we ever go near someone from my clan tell me. But for now we need to get to my training regimen."

 **"Yeah I know so first things first."**

* * *

 _ **chapter 3 will be out in a while because my keys aren't working properly sorry**_

 _ **but read and review**_


End file.
